Catch me if you can
by ZombieSlayer
Summary: A mysterious person start sending Natsume letters. Now,theacademy is in danger from the mysterious stranger.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Here's my new fanfic. Remember, I use no Japanese phrases. Enjoy.

* * *

Natsume slowly got up from his bed. He got showered and got dressed. It was Saturday, so no classes. Then, he went to pick up his mail. He received a strange letter. 

This is what it said:

-

Hello Hyuuga, Natsume.

You don't know me but I know you.

We're going to play a little game.

One that puts your and everyone in the academy's lives on the line.

I will be giving you riddles, which you will be figuring out

There's all sorts of deadly traps all over the academy.

The riddles will help you figure out where they are.

If you want your friends to survive, then think fast.

Here's your first clue:

In place's where thins go 'Boom',

Could spell out your doom,

But a flower part of nature,

Is also a girl's name

-

"What the hell? I guess I got no choice in this," Natsume said, "a place where things go 'Boom'. A flower is also a girl's name.—There's a bomb in the Sakura Tree."

Natsume quickly ran to the Sakura Tree. Mikan was sitting under it when he ran there, she said, "Oh, Hi Natsume." He quickly reached into the bark and finally pulled the bomb.

"Oh my Gosh," Mikan exclaimed. Ruka ran over when he saw them, he saw the bomb and looked at Natsume, "How did you know about this?"

He handed him the letter. After looking at it Mikan said, "We have to tell the teachers."

"You think the teachers will know what to do. Forget it, it's none of your business," Natsume said.

"He's endangering all of us," Ruka said. "But, I'm the only one he's playing games with," Natsume said.

Suddenly, another letter dropped in front of him. He picked it up and opened it.

-

In a book with robots and all,

They say, they'll turn evil and kill,

What if the book came to life,

And made us all suffer from an experiment not right.

-

"What does that mean? He has some kind of machine that will bring books to life?" Mikan asked.

"No, call Imai. If she made any new robots, whoever this guy is, he must have done something that will make the robot evil." Natsume said.

* * *

**A/N: **don't forget to review. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Thanks to all that review.

* * *

They all rushed to the Technical labs. Mikan explained what's happening to Hotaru and showed her the letters. Hotaru looked around her new robot.

"Here, It's a micro chip designed to make robots go haywire," Hotaru said taking out a small object, "Looks like someone's out to get you Hyuuga."

"You think I don't know that," Natsume said and they all went outside and sat on a bench. There was another letter on the bench. "This guy sure doesn't like to waste time," Natsume said.

-

I don't like to work alone,

I have many workers,

So how about I have a little fun with them,

With a gun in their hand they will do what I say,

I've endangered the young,

So how 'bout the old,

From a tree they hide,

Getting ready to shoot.

-

"He's sent someone with a gun inside the academy but there are so many trees in the academy," Ruka said, "And what does old mean?"

"The tree by the teachers lounge," Natsume said. Luckily, the teachers' lounge was near by. Ruka summoned an eagle to push him down. Unfortunately, he ran away before they could ask questions.

"Look," Ruka said pointing at something on the ground, "It's another letter."

-

I liked my first toy,

But luckily I have lots of them,

I have put one in a special place,

With people different even from you.

-

"People different even from us? There are people in the academy different from us?" Ruka said.

"No, just me. The letters are for me, remember," Natsume said.

"What did he mean by 'first toy'?" Mikan said.

"Oh crap, there's another bomb in the academy," Natsume said.

"How'd you figure that out," Hotaru said.

"The first thing was a bomb," Natsume said.

"Where is it? What place is special? And with people different from you?" Ruka said.

"Damn, little girl looks like you going to have to handle this one," Natsume said.

"Why?" the other three said.

"The bomb's in the Special Ability classroom," Natsume said.

"But why can't you do it?" Mikan said.

"One, I don't care about them. Two, We need to deactivate the bomb to get the next clue," Natsume said.

"Okay," Mikan said.

* * *

**A/N: **That's it for this chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here we go with the next chapter. Thanks to all that reviewed.

* * *

Mikan ran into the Special Ability classroom while the others waited outside. The other Special Ability students were in the class.

"Hi, Mikan," Tsubasa said. She didn't answer. She started crawling and looked under all the tables.

"What are you looking for," Misaki asked. Mikan still didn't answer. Finally, she said, "Aha, here it is."

"Here is what?" Tsubasa asked. Mikan stood up and poked her head out side of the door and said, "I forgot to ask how to deactivate it."

"First, take out the black wire then yellow with black stripes then red then yellow," Natsume said.

"Okay," Mikan said then ran back to the table and did exactly as Natsume said.

"What's going on?" Misaki said. Mikan didn't answer and quickly ran outside. Outside, the others were reading another letter.

-

In the building with all the classrooms,

If you're in there,

You better learn your stroke,

Or you'll be facing a watery grave.

-

"There's trouble in the building where we have our classes," Mikan said, "Maybe there's another bomb in our classroom."

"That wouldn't explain why we need to learn our stroke," Hotaru said.

"He must've turned on the taps in the bathrooms," Natsume said.

"How'd you figure that out?" Ruka said.

"He said 'You better learn your strokes'. I'm guessing that means you better know how to swim and 'watery grave' must mean we'll drown," Natsume said, "I'm going to do this one alone."

He rushed to the building and tried to pull the door handle. He looked up and climbed the pipes and managed to open a window. He rushed downstairs where the flood was. The water was coming from the boys' bathroom. So, he rushed to the bathroom and turned of the pipes. Then, he opened the front entrance door. He walked to a tree where the others were.

"You're wet," Mikan said.

"Yes, I realize that" Natsume said sarcastically.

"You've been taking a bath," a voice suddenly said. It was Tsubasa.

"No, I've been doing a water ballet," Natsume said sarcastically.

"May I ask what you guys have been doing?" Tsubasa said.

"Well, you see-," Mikan said put stopped when Natsume glared at her, "Oh, you know what never mind."

"What's the problem?" Tsubasa said.

"Well, Natsume doesn't want to tell anyone about something," Mikan said. Natsume, Ruka and Hotaru were already walking away.

"Hey wait," Mikan said and ran after them.

"Why is he doing this?" Ruka said as they we're walking.

"My guess is probably to mess with my head," Natsume said.

"What makes you so sure he's only after you? He threatened all of us," Hotaru said.

"Yeah, it could be the AAO. They've always wanted to destroy this place," Mikan said.

"If it were the AAO, the letters would be addressed to you or a teacher, someone who would care about the academy. This has nothing to do with the academy. This guy seems to have something against me. I don't even think this guy has an Alice," Natsume said.

"So who is he?" Mikan said.

"I don't know," Natsume said.

* * *

**A/N: **Review please.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Now time to get on with the stories.

* * *

While they were talking a letter suddenly dropped in front of them.

-

What goes up while it goes down?

Can it cause a horrible death?

From high above you see,

Loose hinges may be guilty.

-

"We need to find out what goes up while it goes down?" Ruka said.

"Goes up while it goes down—from high above," Natsume mumbled, "Oh jeez." Natsume quickly ran back into the building where they had the classes. He ran to the top floor while the others managed to catch up.

"What's wrong?" Ruka said.

"Stairs goes up while it goes down and horrible death could mean he loosened a screw in the top staircase and if someone steps on a loose step. The person could fall," Natsume said while checking the steps. Then he finally found the loose step and fixed it.

"That was close," Mikan said.

"This guy is really pissing me off," Natsume said. He looked at all the letters and studied them. There was another letter on the staircase. Natsume grabbed it and opened it.

-

Watch your breath?

It could be your last,

Like toxic airs in the room with many boys,

Or even a more than that.

-

"What does that mean?" Ruka said.

"Damn, there's probably some toxic chemicals in the air vents in the boys' dormitory. Something dangerous to breathe it," Natusme said.

They ran to the boys dorm and searched the air vents. Finally, Ruka found it and they managed to get rid of it.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't forget to review. Next chapter, all will be revealed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hey ya'll it's the final chapter of this story. Thanks to all who reviewed.

* * *

"Who is this guy and what is his problem?" Ruka said. A letter was on a bench as they were walking out. They grabbed it and opened it.

-

At last we come to the end,

The final thing you need to do,

Is find out who I am,

I'm a criminal on the run,

But why I'm after you,

Is your job to find out,

For this one you'll need your family history,

That might give you a clue to where I am,

Come alone and-

Catch me if you can.

-

"Why do we need to go?" Mikan said.

"If we don't he'll keep doing this," Hotaru said.

"I'm going alone," Natsume said.

"Why?" Mikan said.

"He said to come alone and we don't know what this guy is capable of," Natsume said.

"What is your connection with this guy?" Ruka asked.

"Hmm—Oh no," Natsume said.

"What?" Ruka said.

"My grandfather, Daikoku Shikigeryu-," Natsume said.

"Your last name is Hyuuga," Mikan said.

"My mom's father," Natsume said. (**A/N:**I don't really know his mom's maiden name I just chose that)

"Oh," Mikan said.

"He was a FBI agent, I remember one time he had a case. They sent them riddles like this and the last letter said in the last sentence 'Catch me if you can'. But there was something different, instead of all these bombs and whatever he killed people right away and the letters was telling them where he dropped the body. The only one my grandfather never caught," Natsume said.

"So--," Ruka said.

"I know where he is," Natsume said and ran off. Finally, he reached an old where house and went in.

"Hello, Natsume Hyuuga," the guy said.

"Keisuke Dasoka," Natsume said.

"Oh so you've found out who I am," Keisuke said.

"What you got against me? Is it because my grandfather never caught you," Natsume said.

"I don't have anything against you. Daikoku never caught me, I was just wondering if his grandson could," Keisuke said.

"My grandfather was right, you are a psycho," Natsume said. Keisuke then took out a gun but Natsume disarmed him with his Alice.

Keisuke started to run and Natsume was running after him. Then, he used his Alice and made Keisuke trip.

"My grandfather may not have caught you but I did," Natsume said. Just then there was police sirens outside and a bunch of cops came in and arrested Keisuke. Mikan, Ruka and Hotaru were standing next to the police car.

"Nice but you might want to wait 'till I'm actually gone to do this," Natsume said.

"You knew we'd call the cops?" Mikan asked.

"No, I knew you'd tell the teachers and they'll call the cops," Natsume said.

"Let's just go back to the academy," Ruka said.

* * *

**A/N:** Review and wait for my next stories. 


End file.
